Young, Blue and Green Eyes
by Extraordinary2510
Summary: Rick and Kate are both young, wild and free and meet on Rick's first day of school in Fairfield Senior High School, as sophomores.
1. The Mystery Girl

_**Chapter 1 - The Mystery Girl**_

**Author Note – Hello all, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. After reading some high school fanfic of Kate and Rick, I decided to write my own. So this is my version if they did go to school together. Please enjoy and reviews would be nice ;)**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own Castle, but Nathan Fillion you can be mine any time you want ;) **

**This is dedicated to my _extraordinary_ twin sister Emily :)**

_As Rick walked down the corridor full of pimply teenage students he noticed a girl walking up ahead of him. She was wearing a light blue polo shirt, white shorts with a cute pair of light blue canvas vans. Her long wavy brown hair gracefully hugged her shoulders as she walked._

_"Hey wait up!" he called, but she didn't respond. Rick quickly fasten his pace to a bit of a sprint, to catch up to her. He lightly touched her shoulder, which was as smooth as silk from her polo shirt material. _

_She quickly turned around to look him in eye, but paused for a moment when she saw them. His wide blue melting and divine eyes. They looked so adorable and cute, as if a puppy begging for his favourite toy._

_"Hi" she said shyly, looking a little confused._

_But he didn't respond he was too mesmerised by her features, he had to take a moment to even think straight. She had a perfectly symmetrical face, with not a single pimple or zit in sight, which surprised him considering they were both teenagers. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of emerald, that seemed to glow and shimmer in the light. Along with the most beautiful eyes he saw the longest lashes. Above were perfectly curved eyebrows that seem to follow every contour of her eyes. Lower down was a narrow bridge and pointed tip that made up her nose and lastly was her mouth. Words could not describe her lips, they seemed to tease him, without them even saying words. They were a shade of strawberry pink that it made him want to kiss her. Her entire self made Rick want to spend every second, minute and hour of the day with her. _

_She was simply captivating._

_She was still a little confused at the odd body staring at her. "Uhh... Ummm... Can I help with something?" she asked awkwardly. But he still didn't respond. She started worrying and started shaking him lightly._

But suddenly the picture faded and was turning into a black screen. "No!" he shouted "Wait!" as he eyes flashed open to see his mother looking over him.

"Wake up Richard, it's time to get up. It's your first day of school today remember?" Martha said as she shook Rick awake. "What?... Who?... No! Five more minutes mum." as she threw the sheets to the floor. "No way, kiddo. You have to get to school earlier today, Miss Bourke has to give you the run-down of your new school." as she drew the curtains open.

Immediately the strong sunlight beamed through the windows onto Rick's bed, causing him to wake up instantly. "You don't want to look like a lost child, searching for it's mother as you walk through corridors looking for your classrooms. Do you, Richard?" she asked standing by the window sill, looking out to the neighbourhood. "No, mother" he said glumly as he hopped off the bed and onto the hardwood floors.

"Good, now go take a shower and get dressed. I'll put of a bowl of Captain Crunch out when your ready." she said as she walked out the door.

Rick quickly grabbed his vintage blue Hooligan short sleeve shirt, Salad Days skinny jeans, underwear and a pair of socks.

As he was entering the bathroom he thought to himself 'Who was that girl in my dreams? I've never seen her before, but she was so beautiful.' he quickly dismissed the thought and the dream. And began thinking of the long day ahead him that was high school.

**Please review :))**


	2. The Departure

_**Chapter 2 - The Departure**_

**A/N – Welcome back everyone! Here's the next instalment of Young, Blue and Green Eyes :)) I'm hoping to put up a chapter each week, considering school is crazy at the moment. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited (if that's a word) or even just read the story :)) It makes heart swell up just to see people are liking it :')**

**Disclaimer – I've checked and apparently I don't own them :( Oh well! A girl can dream ;)**

**For my _extraordinary_ twin, Emily :)**

* * *

><p>Previously- As he was entering the bathroom he thought to himself 'Who was that girl in my dreams? I've never seen her before, but she was so beautiful.' he quickly dismissed the thought and the dream. And began thinking of the long day ahead him that was high school.<p>

* * *

><p>As Rick left the bathroom, he quickly checked himself out. "Very nice, Mister Richard Castle". He said to himself as he slowly ran his fingers through his brown long wavy clean hair and gave a cheeky grin, wink and pointed to mirror with his hand in a pistol action to the mirror.<p>

He went back to his bedroom, collected his new books and pencil case and slid them into his backpack, then quickly zipped it up. He then moved to his bedside table where he got his iPhone and put them into his Salad Days skinny jeans. He then slipped on his Nike black and white sneakers, then threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked out his room and closed the door.

Rick walked into the kitchen, not really sure of what this day had installed for him. It was his first day in year 10 at his new school, Fairfield Senior High School. He wasn't sure if he felt excited, depressed or anxious. At that he saw his mother come out of the pantry with a box of Captain Crunch.

"Hey, Mum. I think I'm ready." he said quite calmly as he put his backpack down near the kitchen table. "Oh that's excellent. I've got the Captain Crunch that I promised." she said as she placed the box on the counter. "Great" he replied.

He poured the milk into his bowl full of cereal and began to dig in.

"Is something wrong Richard?" her voice sounded concerned as she put her hand on Rick's shoulder. "Nah, I'm fine." Rick said trying to sound normal.

Richard didn't really feel comfortable talking to his mother about the experience he just had, so he decided just to keep it to himself for now.

_'It's not like this dream was weird, or was it?'_ He thought himself.

Coming back to reality, Martha dismissed her son's weird reactions to his awakening this morning and went into her room to quickly dress.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rick finished his cereal, he quickly cleaned up and ran upstairs. He walked into his bathroom where he brushed his teeth. As he brushed his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

His long, soft wavy hair seemed to perfectly combine with his ruggedly handsome face. And his light blue sapphire eyes, sparkled in the sunshine that came through the window. Shaking his head, slightly, he turned and hurried down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm ready! We can leave whenever you're ready!" he shouted. A few seconds past and then Martha returned back to the kitchen, wearing her colourful flower dress and a big green Dolce & Gabbana bag. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" she said excitedly, as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his long-board from of the laundry.

_'This is defiantly going to be an interesting day_', he thought to himself as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think :)) I might just give you another chapter in the week, who knows though ;)<strong>


	3. Startin' Over

_**Chapter 3- Startin' Over**_

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm sorry ****I didn't get the chance to update on Saturday, but Friday I had the Taylor Swift concert (== AMAZING), Saturday I had a party, Sunday I was studying and then on Monday (Labour Day... for Australians) I had to write my essay which was the next day :S**

**I should say this now before you guys get angry with me... I'm having a lot of trouble being board about the story, I really like getting into to detail :(( and I hate that about myself... soo I'm trying to touch things up about that in the story. This chapter is farrrr from board though sooo meh! **

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, do I own Castle :'( (have a cry*) **

Previously- "Mum, I'm ready! We can leave whenever you're ready!" he shouted, so his mother could hear it from her bedroom. A few seconds past and then Martha returned back to the kitchen, with her colourful flower dress and a big green Dolce & Gabbana bag. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" she said excitedly, as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his long-board out of the laundry.

_'This is definitely going to be an interesting day_', he thought to himself as he walked out of the door.

"Well, Mrs Bourke told me you have to go straight to the administration office at the front of the school, is that too much for you, Ricky, or do you want me to help you?" Martha said, happily.

"No, no, that's fine. I think I can handle it Mum. You know I am a sophomore this year, right Mum?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, yes, you don't have to remind me. Soon you'll be in college and I will only get to see you on the holidays! And then you'll find your 'one and done', which will just leave me by myself." she groaned, sadly.

Being an actor, Martha Rogers knew she could act being sad as character in a play or movie, but when it meant finally letting go of her young boy, who she still thought was her little baby boy. Sadness would come to a new high for her.

"Sorry Mum, I didn't mean to upset you" Rick said sadly, as he looked at her while she was driving. "That's fine, Rick." she said quietly, still concentrating at the road.

A sudden comforting silence fell upon them, which relieved Rick as he could finally absorb his surroundings for the first time. Martha and Rick had moved to the suburbs just outside of busy New York, where the houses weren't ridiculously expensive, but still nice. Their was plenty of parks, bus stops and a small shopping centre.

It was 8:15am on a hot and clear Autumn morning, birds were chirping and their were plenty teenagers making their way to school.

Soon enough Martha was driving up into the school gates. She drove up to the administration build and pulled up to the curb.

"Well kiddo, we're here." she announced. "Are you sure you're OK to go by yourself?" she asked once more, but a little calmer.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine Mum. I'll see you at home" he responded with a smile.

"OK, I'll see you at home at 4 o'clock. Good luck and farewell!" she said very dramatically, as Rick got his long-board and his bag and slid outside of the BMW M3 and closed the door.

Rick slung the backpack over his shoulder and held the long-board under his arm, as he started walking over to the 'admin' door. He pushed the door open and immediately the coldness of the air-condition gave him goosebumps. He slowly made his way over to the front desk, observing all the awards, pictures of students and staff on the walls.

"Hi, I'm Richard Castle, I'm new here and my mother told me that I would be meeting Mrs Bourke at administration today, before I started." he said, confidently to the old lady behind the desk.

She wore circle-shaped glasses around her eyes and her face was a little bit wrinkly, she also had quite grey hair, which told him she was over her 50's.

"Hello, Richard. I'm Mrs Long. I'm the Pastoral Care Councillor. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Long" Rick said, as he smiled.

"Oh well, I'll tell Mrs Bourke you're here. In the meantime you can go sit over there." she said as she pointed to the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Excellent" he said as he turned and walked over to a seat. He sat on a chair, closest to an award. He immediately leaned over to see the trophy. It was about the size of a football, and had letters inscribed on the bottom that wrote 'Katherine Beckett winner of the High-Achiever Award'.

_'Hmmm, Katherine Beckett, that's a really nice name. Really pretty.' _He thought to himself.

His thoughts immediately came to a halt, when a 40 year old or so women walked into the room. She was a little bit chubby with short, thin, brown hair with glasses rested on it.

"Ahhh! You must be the fine, Mr Richard Castle" she said happily as she walked over to him.

"Yes, that I am. It a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Bourke" he said as he rose from his seat and laid his hand forward, for her to shake.

"Oh, why thank you, Richard. Now are you ready to start your journey at Fairfield Senior High School?" she asked as she shook his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mrs Bourke" he tried to sound normal, but with her enthusiasm made it quite hard.

"Excellent! Now here is your timetable" she said as she passed Rick a sheet of paper. Rick looked at it and their was five horizontal rows, named with the weekdays and six vertical rows of the time of the day.

"Thanks" as he looked up towards Mr Bourke, smiling.

"Your first class, is form. It goes for only 15 minutes, so you shouldn't have too much trouble. Your teacher is Mr Williams." she said as she held the door open for them to leave the building.

The bell went as soon as Rick and Mr Bourke walked into the long, wide, white corridor. Immediately all the of students began to bid their goodbyes to their friends and walked off to their lockers which were along each corridor. The lockers were a dark maroon colour, with a lock on the right hand side of each.

Mrs Bourke led Rick to a vacant locker on the end of one of the rows. "This is your locker, Richard. Here is your code number for your lock." she said as she handed him a small piece of paper with the code.

"Thank you" he said eagerly. "Oh... and Mrs Bourke, please call me Rick." he said with a smile.

"Your welcome Rick." she said and happily smiled back.

He turned to face his locker and quickly opened it with its code. Put his books in, sorted them in subject order, and quickly grabbed the books he needed and closed the locker.

"So what subjects do I have first today?" Rick asked.

"Well, your first subject is Maths Trigonometry and then you have Creative Writing." she said as she looked at Rick's timetable which was in his hands.

"Great." he said as put his long-board onto top of his locker and began walking with Mrs Bourke.

At that instance the second bell rang, notifying students that if they weren't in class now, they were late.

Mrs Bourke and Rick started walking down the corridor. As they walked Rick looked around, each corridor had a few doors to classrooms. As he passed them he looked inside at the students, teachers and the name of the room, that was printed on the door with a white paint.

They took a right and she pointed to the first door to the left. "This is your form room, Rick, remember your teacher is Mr Williams." and pushed the door opened. Just before she pushed it open, Rick quickly took a glance at the room name _'Maths 8'. 'I'll have to remember that one. But so far so good'_ he thought to himself.

Mrs Bourke walking in first, made a B-line straight to Mr Williams. While Rick slowly made his way to the teacher's desk, looking around the classroom.

It had windows running down the opposite side of the room, five rows of wooden desks with students occupying them. They sat on plastic chairs that were either coloured brown or black. At the front of the class was a large whiteboard with markers lining the bottom and next to the windows was the teacher's desk.

He finally made his way to Mrs Bourke, who was standing and talking next to a tall and very fit, middle-aged man with large wolverine-like side burns, his hair was short and black and he wore a suit.

"Mr Williams, I would like you to meet the new addition to your lovely form class, Mr Richard Castle." Mrs Bourke said, as she gestured her hand at Rick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Williams." Rick said as he smiled and shook his large, firm, solid hand.

"Ahh... A gentlemen. Well it's nice to meet you Richard, or would you like Rick better?" he asked.

"I would rather, Rick, Sir" he said firmly.

"Good, good." he said, as he nodded.

"Well I better head off, I have a meeting with Leo in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late." Mrs Bourke said to Mr Williams, as she started walking towards the door.

"Ok, I'll take care of this one" Mr Williams said and tilted his head to Rick.

"Have a good day, Rick. I'll see you around school" she said happily.

"Thank you for the help Mrs Bourke. You also have a good day." he responded with a smile and then she disappeared out the door.

"Ok, are you ready to be introduce to your form class, Rick?" said Mr Williams, tilting his head to students.

"Whenever you're ready, Sir" he said gladly. He took a deep breath in and turned to face the students, as he started fiddling with his timetable in his hand.

"Ok class. Quieten down for just a moment." his booming voice said loudly. His voice felt like it rebounded off the walls of the classroom and hit Rick's athletic body.

The students immediately stopped talking and gave their attention towards Mr Williams and Rick. Rick's hand started to become sweaty as they all looked at Rick, as if he was a piece of red meat and they were hunger lions.

"Everyone, this Richard Castle." he said as put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"He just moved here from Los Angeles, so please make him feel welcome." as he said. "You can go sit next to over there by the window." he said, as he pointed to second row of desks next to the window.

As he made his way to his desk he'd never felt so awkward in his life. He knew everyone was staring at him, but he didn't even have to look up to see it.

_'Man, I really need to some friends. And fast'_ he thought to himself.

He brought his hand up to the desk and unfolded his timetable sheet. He slowly read it _'Maths - Trigonometry. Mr Joyce. Room: Maths 10. First period on Monday'. 'Oh man, not maths first. I hate that stupid subject'_ he thought to himself as he slumped his shoulders.

He decided not to worry about it, considering that he had a lot more to worry about than just his timetable. So he turned his head and looked outside with his hand leaning against his head and waiting for time to past by, or for someone to actually come an introduce themselves, but no one did.

Soon enough, the bell rang signalling that form class was over. Everyone stood and began leaving the class, while Mr Williams rose and said "Have a good day everyone" and then headed over to Rick, who was now standing and making his way to him.

"So Rick do you know where your next class is?" asked Mr Williams.

"Not really, do you know where Maths 10 is?" asked Rick helplessly.

"Ah, you have Mr Joyce, I'm guessing then..." he responded.

"Yeah..." Rick said a little confused, but didn't want to proceed.

"Well, it's just the next door on the left, if you turn left from the door." he said

"Ok thanks for the help. I'll see you around Mr Williams" Rick said, and left the room.

**Ok ok ok... I know this bit is boring but it's warming up I swear! Castle and Beckett goodness soon :)) But first the boys... PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter up either up tomorrow or Saturday :)) Ciao**


	4. The Boys

_**Chapter 4- The Boys**_

**A/N – Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of Young, Blue and Green Eyes! I'd like to give a massive shout out to K8t08linki for favourite(ing) me, the story, alerting the story and alerting me too :)) I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! But I need you guys to play your part in the story deal...so reviews PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE :D**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Castle or it's incredible characters I definitely would not be in school any more... but the last time I check I'm still in school :'(**

* * *

><p>Previously: "Yeah..." Rick said a little confused, but didn't want to proceed.<p>

"Well, it's just the next door on the left, if you turn left from the door." he said

"Ok thanks for the help. I'll see you around Mr Williams" Rick said, and left the room.

The corridor was full of students and full of noise. Rick took a left at the door as Mr Williams had instructed him and then walked down the corridor to the next door. He turned the knob of the door and pushed it forward. As he walked into the class he realised that the classroom seemed exactly identical from Mr Williams. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the teacher's desk.

Their was a short, board, old man sitting on the chair by the wooden desk. He wore old-fashioned styled glasses, with a cream polo jumper with dark brown trousers.

Rick got to the desk and waited till the man gave him his attention. The man was heavy concentrated in some sort if work.

After about 30 seconds of waiting, Rick got a little impatient and said "Um excuse me Sir."

"Yes, how can I help?" he asked still giving his attention to the work on the desk in front of him.

"I'm Richard Castle, I'm a new student this year. I just wanted to introduce myself." he said as the man quickly gave him the attention Rick wanted.

"Oh, well. Welcome Richard, I'm Mr Joyce your trigonometry teacher for the year. It nice to meet you." he grunted.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Sir. And you don't have to call me Richard, Rick will be fine." Rick said bravely.

"Alright, thank you Rick. Take a seat, we will start our lesson as soon as the rest of the class is here." he said, as he stood and began to write something on the board.

Rick walked to the third row next to the window, where there was three seats available. He sat at the desk closest to the window, and put his backpack on the desk.

About 5 minutes had passed and the classroom was almost full. But no one still had not sat next to him.

_'Great, I'm going to be a loner at this new school if no one sits next to me soon.'_ he thought to himself.

As soon that thought went through his mind, two boys walked through the door. One looked like a Cuban, while the other was Caucasian. The Cuban had short hair and wore plain white tank top with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His body was muscular and board and he had some nice guns. While the Caucasian had golden-brown medium length hair, which was spiked up with gel. He wore a white tee shirt with a purple button up shirt and pale green trousers.

"Hey, Mr Joyce how have ya been homie?" the Cuban said loudly, as the two walked up to him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have another year of the terrible, Mr Javier Esposito. Oh and I shouldn't forget his sidekick, Mr Kevin Ryan." Mr Joyce said very dramatically.

"Hey, why do I have to be the sidekick, Mr Joyce!" Kevin said playfully but with a little anger.

"Because your always following him around, Mr Ryan. Now please have a seat next to Rick over there, by the window" Mr Joyce said as he pointed to Rick.

"Your no fun, Mr Joyce." Javier said playfully and he turned to face Rick and started to walk towards him, Kevin not to far behind.

"Hey, it's Rick right?" asked Javier questioned.

Javier had never seen this kid around school before, but he did hear whispers about a new student arrive to Fairfield Senior High School. But he thought to himself _"This kid doesn't look to bad... I might as well see what his like, their shouldn't be any harm. Right?"_

"Yeah, it's is. I'm guessing you guys are Javier and Kevin?" he asked even though he already the answer.

"Yep, that's us." they both said unison.

"But most people just call me, J" Javier said coolly.

"Well, do you mind if we sit next to you, Rick?" asked Kevin.

"Nah, it's no problem guys, have a seat." he said quite grateful

_'Finally, this is my chance to get some friends. Now don't screw this up Rick.'_ Rick thought to himself as the boys pulled out their chairs from the desks and placed their backpacks on the ground.

"Ok class, now that we are all here..." Mr Joyce said looking directly at Javier and Kevin.

"...we may begin" Mr Joyce said.

"For people that don't know me, I'm Mr Joyce. And I'll be your trigonometry teacher for the year."

Mr Joyce rumbled on for a few more minutes about the standards in class and what the class would be doing for the year.

Mr Joyce told the class that they didn't get assign homework in his class, but whatever was not done in class should be completed, to be prepared for the test. Mr Joyce then went on to tell the class what chapter in their maths books they were doing in class, and then the class began the work with pencils in hands and books on the desks.

"So have you made any friends yet, Rick?" Kevin asked leaning back from his work.

"No, not really." he said sadly.

"How about any chickas... seen any you like?" Javier asked.

"You mean girls?" Rick wondered.

"Of course girls." Kevin pitched in.

"Oh well... not really. I haven't really got the chance to look around the school yet. But from my looks do you reckon any girls will like me?" Rick said, pathetically.

"Well from your looks Rick, your like Alex Hitchens. You know exactly how to get them and how to please them. But your looking for more than that, your looking for a girl that will appreciate you for who are you, not for your charm and wit." Kevin said very matter-of-a-factly.

"Wow, you guys are like detectives!" Rick said quite stunned by how they knew about him so well, without even knowing him for 30 minutes.

Javier and Kevin laughed loudly at Rick's comment and gave each other a what look like two birds feeding hand movement.

"Why is that so funny?" Rick questioned them, as they tried to regain some breath.

"Well, both me and Kevin here, wanna be detectives when we are older" Javier said smiling at him brightly.

"Oh wow, that's sounds like a very cool job." Rick said very interested.

"So what type of career you looking of having, Rick?" asked Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of a writer, like who write novels." Rick said with a shy grin.

"Oh yeah. What type of novels?" asked Kevin.

"I was thinking of like fiction crime novels. Like cops or detectives. Oh hey, if you guys are detectives when your older, do you reckon I could follow you guys around and see what it's like, for like research?" Rick said excitedly.

"Oh yeah man, any time. But I don't think Kate would like that a lot." Javier said as he laughed with Kevin a little and grinning widely.

"Sweet. But who's Kate?" asked Rick.

Just as Javier was about to open his mouth to say something, the bell ranged.

"Just this girl in our group." Javier said after the bell finished ringing, still a little giddy from his inside joke with Kevin.

Rick, Kevin and Javier began to pack away their books and writing equipment in their backpacks. Then lifted them over their shoulders and started walking out of the classroom, just as the other students were.

"Hey Rick, what do you have now?" asked Kevin

"Um... Hold on let me check my timetable." Rick said as he put his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a piece of paper.

He unfolded it and looked at period two on a Monday.

"Creative Writing with Mr Whitt, at English 3." Rick said worried.

"Oh lucky! Mr Whitt is the coolest teacher in this entire school." Kevin said in a jealous manner.

"Really? Awesome. But... Umm... Do you guys know where English 3 is?" Rick asked, praying in his head that his new friends would lead him there.

"Yeah. Do you want us to take you there? asked Kevin quite eager.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it heaps. But if you guys need to get to class, I can just go ask that teacher over there." Rick said as he pointed to a middle aged women with long curly blonde hair.

"Wo Wo Wo. No way in hell are we leaving you in the hands of Mrs Jackson. She's is the biggest pain in the neck, it would be our duty of care just to run away from her." Javier complained with a laugh.

"In other words... Sure we'll take ya." Kevin said with a pleasant smile.

They began walking out of building and making their way to another pale white building across the courtyard.

"So why is Mr Whitt the coolest teacher around?" asked Rick as he walked through the English department building door.

"Oh well, first his super nice, super cool, a great teacher in general and he is a total gamer. It soo funny when he talks about COD and Battlefield" Kevin said "plus he is also head of the English department." Javier added.

"Oh sweet, I'm totally sorted then, cause apparently 'I'm a really good writer'... well at least my teachers said that about me in my old school." Rick said merrily.

"Oh that's hell good." Kevin responded.

"Wait, I think I also have him for Lit this year too and even better Jenny is in my class and so is Kate." Kevin added.

"Who's Jenny?" Rick asked.

"Jenny, is my girlfriend." Kevin said happily.

"Congrats man!" Rick said, glad for his friend.

"Oh thanks man. We've been dating since last summer. She is the best." Kevin said proudly.

"Hey, what English are you doing, Rick?" Kevin asked Rick.

"Oh, well I chose Lit just like you but I don't know with whom, let me check again." Rick said with a roll of his eyes.

Once again Rick, pulled out his timetable out of his jeans and unfolded it. He looked for Literature and found that it was with Mr Whitt too.

Rick kept quiet and slowly raised his head with an ear-to-ear grin as he looked at Kevin's face, who's was looking patiently at him.

Kevin's face grew in excitement when Rick's face appeared.

"Are you serious? Do you have Mr Whitt too?" Kevin said surprised.

Rick eagerly nodded his head and an amazing smile appeared on Kevin's face.

"That's awesome!" Kevin shouted, raising his hand for Rick to hi-five which Rick gladly accepted. For then on Rick felt that he accomplished his task of creating friends at this new school.

"Well, we are here." announced Javier who was walking a little ahead of them, considering being a little cut out of the conversation between Rick and Kevin.

"Hey J, did ya hear I'm in the same Lit class with Kevin, Jenny and Kate." Rick said blissfully.

"Oh that's awesome Rick. But we better run before the second bell goes or we will be late for class." Javier said with a little concern.

"Oh yeah, sorry. If the teacher asks why you two are late, just say you were helping the new kid to his class, got it." Rick said.

"Got it. And by the way Rick, we hang out in the cafeteria at recess and lunch. You are totally welcome to join us if you want." Javier said with the slightest bit of hopefulness.

He thought Rick was a great guy, he seemed to just click with Kevin and himself. The trio also had quite a few things in common like gaming, long-boarding, sport and music. Could he be a next best friend for Javier and Kevin... who knows.

"Ok I'll see you guys there at recess." Rick said with a smile as he opened the door to English 3 and walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the day extra wait... I was realllllly ( == emphasis) CBF. PLEASE REVIEW! It's my air supply :))<strong>


	5. Creative Writing

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the loong wait but school got really hectic at the end term and lately I've had a bit of writer's block with your future chapters. Plus I had a really bad day today so if you guys wanna help me out, please review :)**

**Disclaimer – Sorry I don't own Castle... but don't we all want just want a little bit of Nathan's cheeky grin and Stana's (f*ing) hair!**

* * *

><p>Previously: "Oh yeah, sorry. If the teacher asks why you two are late, just say you were helping the new kid to his class, got it." Rick said.<p>

"Got it. And by the way Rick, we hang out in the cafeteria at recess and lunch. You are totally welcome to join us if you want." Javier said with the slightest bit of hopefulness.

He thought Rick was a great guy, he seemed to just click with Kevin and himself. The trio also had quite a few things in common like gaming, long-boarding, sport and music. Could he be a next best friend for Javier and Kevin... who knows.

"Ok I'll see you guys there at recess." Rick said with a smile as he opened the door to English 3 and walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Just as Rick walked through the door the second bell rang. Which made him think of Javier and Kevin being late to their next class. He felt sorry that he made them late, just because he didn't where to go.<p>

Rick closed the door behind him and entered the room which looked similar to the Maths rooms but instead of maths posters around the room, it had book covers, pictures of famous writers and quotes.

Rick walked over the teacher's desk, slowly observing the room. The teacher looked like he was in his early forties, he had short brown hair, athletic and was wearing a suit.

"Um excuse me, Mr Whitt?" asked Rick, a little weary.

"Yes?" Mr Whitt responded and stood in front of Rick. His eyes were a light brown and softly looked at Rick.

"I'm Richard Rogers, I'm a new student here. Sorry for being late I didn't know where the room was, so I asked some of my new friends to lead me here." Rick said a little ashamed.

"Oh, that's absolutely fine Richard. It's a pleasure to meet, I'm Mr Whitt." Mr Whitt said.

"It's a pleasure to meet too you, Mr Whitt. From what I've heard, I know you're an excellent teacher." Rick said cheerfully.

"Oh and who told you that pleasing information? Mr Whitt asked with a smile.

"Kevin Ryan, his the one that led me to class with Javier Esposito." Rick said with a smile.

"Ahh... Kevin Ryan, was one of my best students in English Literature, last year. And I think I may have him this year again." Mr Whitt said proudly.

"I am also in your English Literature class this year, Mr Whitt." Rick responded.

"Oh why that's excellent Richard. Knowing your record I bet you'll give Kevin a run for his money." Mr Whitt said gleefully with a wink.

"My record?" asked Rick.

"Yes, your record from your last school said that you were an outstanding student and a very good writer." Mr Whitt said, kindly.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm hoping to be writer when I'm older." Rick said bravely.

"Oh that excellent to hear Richard." Mr Whitt said.

"Mr Whitt, you can just call me Rick if you want." Rick said.

"Thank you, Rick. Now please take a seat we are about to start the lesson" Mr Whitt said as he moved to the front of the class.

With that Rick turned and walked over to two empty seats in the middle of the room. The room only had about 15 students in it, which seemed quite a odd to Rick as his last school had two full classes of Creative Writing and he was at the top of both.

He placed his backpack on top of one desk and sat at the other.

"Now class." Mr Whitt said boldly, the class immediately hushed at the voice.

"Today we will be writing an acrostic poem about anything you would like. Now please start." Mr Whitt said loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

Mr Whitt wrote a quick example on the whiteboard...

**M**ost important person in the world.

**O**nly one that understands their child.

**T**o her, I am the world.

**H**er and her husband love everything about their child.

**E**verything about her is lovable.

**R**esponds with only acts of kindness.

Rick chose the word 'captivating' because of the frustrating girl in his dream that wouldn't stop popping into his head, but he didn't tell that to anyone. He kept thinking if he would ever meet her or if she was just a made up figure in his head. He definitely knew that he would be dreaming of her tonight and tomorrow tonight and the more nights to come.

Rick kept quiet throughout the entire lesson, not talking to a single soul. Which made him feel a little lonely, but then he thought of the boys and how they asked him to join them for recess, which would lead him spending lunch with them too.

Soon after that thought the bell rang, pulling Rick out of his train of thought.

"Ok class, if you haven't finished your acrostic poem please complete that for homework, as well as making a Haiku on the subject you were writing on. I WILL be checking this homework tomorrow in class. So make sure you do it." Mr Whitt said, sternly.

'Oh man, I guess Kevin didn't tell me about the amount of work Mr Whitt gives for homework.' Rick thought to himself 'Oh well, it's not much. I should have it done in no time.' with that Rick began to pack away his things into is backpack.

Rick stood and put his arm through his backpack and placed it on his shoulder. He began walking out of the class just as the rest of the students were.

"I'll see you next period Rick." Rick heard over his shoulder. He turned to face who was talking to him and found Mr Whitt looking at him across the room, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you then Mr Whitt." with that Rick left the room and began walking out of the English Department.

As he walked he thought of the mystery girl again. Her eyes and hair stood out in her figure. Her glowing, emerald eyes seemed to penetrate his soul into little tiny pieces. And her hair seemed to be irresistible to touch, but he knew he couldn't because it was only a dream.

He got to his locker a began to empty his bag. Putting books back into place, then placing his bag on the top shelf of his locker and grabbed his recess which consisted of an apple and a bag of strawberries. He got his lock off the hock on the locker and closed the door, closing the lock through the hole.

He didn't realise before but his locker had a number printed into it '101'. He thought it was funny as he just moved to the school, but dismissed the thought as soon as someone tap him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... it makes me go all funny, tingly and crazy on the inside ;)<strong>


	6. Déjà vu

Chapter 6 - Déjà vu

**Happy One Week Anniversary CASKETT Fans! Can't believe its been a whole week since they finally OPENED THEIR FRIDGING EYES! Hope you're all enjoying Young, Blue and Green Eyes... it definitely looks like it from the amount of a hits I got in less than 24 hours (over 1,100). You guys are the greatest! Once again I had a really crappy day sooo please, I'm begging you to send reviews and ideas. I have a few chapters planned out but I need some more ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry Andrew M, but since I have to wait till September to see what happens next with Castle and Beckett, I'm borrowing them for an adventure of my own :))**

Previously- He got to his locker and began to empty his bag. Putting books back into place, then placing his bag on the top shelf of his locker and grabbed his recess which consisted of an apple and a bag of strawberries. He got his lock off the hock on the locker and closed the door, closing the lock through the hole.

He didn't realise before but his locker had a number printed into it '101'. He thought it was funny as he just moved to the school, but dismissed the thought as soon as someone tap him on the shoulder.

Rick turned to face the person that tap him on the shoulder, and recognised the familiar face. It was Kevin and beside him stood Javier with his arm around an African American girl's shoulders. They looked deeply into each other eyes and Rick knew that they were a perfect match.

She had long curly black hair, that went just passed her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and a lips were a light brown shade. She wore long tight skinny jeans accenting her every curve with a long sleeved black V-top with cream poker dots.

"Hey Rick, I didn't know your locker was here." Kevin said shocked.

"Yeah, number 101 that's me. Where is your locker?" asked Rick.

"Oh well, Lanie, J and my locker is just down the hall." Kevin said pointing to Rick's right. "Oh, by the way Rick this is Lanie." Kevin said gesturing his hand towards Lanie.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lanie, like Kevin said I'm Rick." Rick said pleasantly with a smile and reaching towards Lanie for a handshake.

"Wow, a gentleman. I haven't seen one of those around here in ages." Lanie said with a laugh as he shook Rick's hand.

"Hey babe! What about me!" Javier exclaimed shocked.

"Naww baby, you know your my man" she teased as she placed her hand on Javier cheek.

The group began to make their way outside towards the cafeteria. While walking Rick realised that he hadn't been to the toilet since the morning, and he had a sudden urge to relieve himself. So he decided to excuse himself and told the group that he would meet them at the cafeteria. He already knew where the cafeteria as he saw it while walking to Creative Writing.

Rick found a nearby toilet and stepped inside, and did his business. As he was drying his hands over a hand dryer he looked up and found his reflection looking straight at him. 'Man, why can I stop thinking about this girl! It's like I can't get her out of my head. But man she was so beautiful, I'd doing anything to go back to that dream."

The sudden stop of hand dryer quickly brought him back to reality. And he started walking out of the bathroom, but before he left the sight of the mirror he brushed his hand through his hair, and that perfect piece of hair that always seem to escape the rest found itself on his forehead.

He stepped outside of the bathroom, feeling more confident and upbeat about himself and what was left of the day.

He began walking down the corridor when, suddenly, a familiar scene popped into his head. He saw the exact same light blue coloured polo shirt, white shorts and cute pair of light blue canvas vans. The girl's long wavy brown hair looked more graceful in reality than in his dream.

"Hey wait up!" he called, but she didn't respond. Rick quickly fasten his pace to a bit of a sprint, to catch up to her. He felt like he should respond to instinct and do what happened in his dream. He lightly touched her shoulder, and like in his dream her the polo shirt material felt like silk.

She quickly turned around to look him in eye, he was spell bounded and was completely and utterly silence by her beauty.

"Hi" she said shyly, looking a little confused.

He didn't respond he was too mesmerised by her features and reality of her actually being in front of him. Her features were exactly the same in his dream, but even more stunning.

The perfectly symmetrical face, with not a single pimple or zit. Her beautiful eyes, that had that same exact amazing colour of emerald, and that glow and shimmer, gave him shivers and goosebumps all over his body. Her long dark lushest lashes. Her perfectly curved eyebrows following each contour of her eyes. Her cute and petite nose. And lastly her lips. Just like in his dream their were no words that could describe her lips. And just like in his dream, those same lips seemed to tease him, without them even saying a word. The shade of strawberry pink on her lips gave him the same feeling of desire as he had in his dream. Her entire self made Rick want to spend every _second_, _minute_ and _hour_ of the day with her.

She was simply captivating and this was déjà vu.

**See that big blue button down there... it asking – no wait begging you to click it ;)**


	7. The Flip Side

Chapter 7 - The Flip Side

**I know, I know. Its been a while... but here's another chapter. Kate perspective :) should post another tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

Previously- The perfectly symmetrical face, with not a single pimple or zit. Her beautiful eyes, that had that same exact amazing colour of emerald, and that glow and shimmer, gave him shivers and goosebumps all over his body. Her long dark lushest lashes. Her perfectly curved eyebrows following each contour of her eyes. Her cute and petite nose. And lastly her lips. Just like in his dream their were no words that could describe her lips. And just like in his dream, those same lips seemed to tease him, without them even saying a word. The shade of strawberry pink on her lips gave him the same feeling of desire as he had in his dream. Her entire self made Rick want to spend every _second_, _minute _and _hour _of the day with her.

She was simply captivating and this was déjà vu.

She felt a tap her on the shoulder, she quickly spun around to see who it was.

She was suddenly surprised to see a boy her age, looking in her eyes.

He had long wavy brown hair with one odd piece falling over his face, which she gasped at. His wide blue, melting and divine eyes looked so adorable and cute, as if a puppy begging for his favourite toy. His figure was a light tanned but with a very athletic build, he definitely worked out. He wore a vintage blue Hooligan short sleeve shirt, Salad Days skinny jeans and Nike black and white sneakers.

"Hi" she said shyly, looking a little confused. He still didn't respond, his mouth opened and closes, as if a fish out for water. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Uhh... Ummm... Can I help with something?" she asked awkwardly. But he didn't respond he was still looking right into her eyes. _'This boy can't take his eyes off me!'_ she thought and at that thought she felt her heart strings twik a little. _'But I think I like it, his is very cute and rugged handsome, anyway'_ but brushed the thought out of her mind

She started worrying and started shaking him lightly.

**I know that wasn't the greatest chapter but... review?**


	8. Back To Reality

Chapter 8 - Back To Reality

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best. But if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please type them down in the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Only the great writers of Castle could come up with the magically things that are about to occur in season 5 ;)**

Previously- "Uhh... Ummm... Can I help with something?" she asked awkwardly. But he didn't respond he was still looking right into her eyes. _'This boy can't take his eyes off me!'_ she thought and at that thought she felt her heart strings twik a little. _'But I think I like it, his is very cute and rugged handsome, anyway'_ but brushed the thought out of her mind.

She started worrying and started shaking him lightly.

"Oh... I'm...sorry... I just wanted...To ask if you could lead me... to... to the cafeteria?... I'm new here... and I don't really know...where everything is." Rick stuttered, he couldn't help it, but in his mind he knew where the cafeteria was he just wanted an excuse to talk to this mystery girl.

Kate didn't say anything.

"Oh... Puff... Where are my manners?" Rick said stupidly, replicating a pistol with his hand and pretended to shoot himself. Kate giggled and thought that it was quite weird for her as she never giggle, but with him it seemed to fit.

"I'm Richard Castle, but you can call me Rick." he said, politely.

"Oh... Hi Rick. I'm Katherine Beckett, but you can just call me Kate." she said with a smile, because she repeated the same line as he said. They shook each others hands and smiled shyly.

An awkward pause fell upon both of them, as they waited for one of them to speak.

"Wait, did you say Katherine Beckett?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I did why?" Kate questioned back.

"Aren't you the winner of the High-Achiever Award?" Rick asked once more.

"Yeah, I am and how did you know that?" she asked.

But she didn't give him enough time to answer her question.

"Either you did your homework on the school or you're stalking me on Facebook." she said as she laughed.

"Nah... I just saw the trophy in the admin." he said mellowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop lying, I know you stalk me on Facebook" she said sarcastically with a wink and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

That moment went extremely slowly for Rick. He saw her emerald green eyes shine in the light that came through the nearby window and she had the most delightful smile on her face. Her beauty astonished Rick.

A peacefully silence fell upon them and the only thing they could hear was the nearby teenagers talking, shouting and laughing.

"So cafeteria?" Kate asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that would help me heaps." he said with a nod.

The pair started walking side by side, and conversation came easily came to them.

"So, where did you move from? Cause I can tell your not from around here." she asked.

"Los Angeles, but I'm originally from Canada." He said as he smiled shyly.

"No way! I'm from Canada too, what city?" she said, a little bit too surprised. _'I didn't expect him to be a Canadian!'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Oh, wow that's awesome! I'm from Montreal. How about you?" Rick gladly surprised.

"Ottawa, but I used to go to Montreal to visit my grandparents every weekend." Kate said happily with a smile.

"Wow, looks like we have something in common." Rick said with a grin.

"Yeah, looks we do." Kate said as she gazed in Rick's dreamy eyes. Seconds had gone by without them both realising it.

_'Wow, his eyes are sooo dreamy'_ Kate thought to herself.

_'God she is so beautiful! Even more than my dream!' _Rick thought to himself.

After realising that they were staring at each other for almost a full minute, Kate quickly turned her head and blush lightly, Rick just smiled to himself.

"So, who do you sit with in the cafeteria?" Rick asked, breaking another silence.

"Oh, well I sit with my friends Lanie, Jenny, Kevin and Javier." Kate said causally. She didn't notice the goofy smile that spread across Rick's face at the mention of Kevin, Javier, Jenny and Lanie.

"Oh yeah, can I sit with you guys?" Rick said, trying to keep a straight face.

Rick enjoyed goofing around with his friends in his old school in LA. He'd always pretend he didn't know something when he actually did. Just like when his friend Stephen was going out with this girl, which he kept a secret. But Rick knew his friend too well, he could see Stephen was happier than usual.

"Yeah, sure." Kate responded giving him a quick glance.

She was amazing at how blue his eyes were they seemed to be the perfect ocean blue colour, she was fascinated by them. He looked over to her as she was staring deeply into his eyes and she quickly flick her head to the other side to avoid him seeing her blush. _'I think she likes me. She keeps staring at me.'_ Rick thought to himself with a grin.

The pair walked through the large white cafeteria doors, as they walked in he smelt the aroma of deep-fried chicken and chips mixed with the smell of Chinese food.

"We usually sit over there by the window." Kate said as she pointed to the far right hand side of the room. He could see that Lanie, Javier, Jenny and Kevin were already sitting down, eating their food and chatting.

Kate and Rick slowly made their way to the table. Kevin had his hand intertwined with Jenny's on the table and were talking to Lanie and Javier. Javier had his arm over Lanie's shoulder as it was before by the lockers.

"Hey guys, listen up." Kate announced to the group, the group turned to face Kate and Rick. "This is Rick, his new to the school this year. I was thinking that we might be able to show him the ropes." she said as she gave a quick glance at Rick and smiled.

"Um... Kate. Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we already know Rick. He's in me and Javier's math class with Joycey." Kevin said awkwardly. Kate's mouth dropped to the floor as she gave Rick an evil glare.

Rick immediately took two steps back when he saw her glare. "Sorry." he said innocently, raising his hands, chastely.

"Nah, it's ok. I just thought that you wouldn't lie to me, ALREADY." Kate said, trying to say ashamed but it turned to a more sarcastic tone.

"I didn't lie, I simply just didn't say anything." Rick said back, cunningly.

"Hey Kate, I thought you already knew about Rick hanging out with the boys, remember we saw them walking to second period this morning." Jenny said butting into the conversation.

"Oh... So I see you lied too Miss Beckett." Rick said shifty.

"No... No... No... I simply just didn't tell you." Kate reiterated the same line that Rick said just a short while ago.

Repeating Rick's words came to Kate like tying her shoelaces and most importantly she enjoyed it, as it brought her over-demanding side out of her.

Rick was about to rebut to Kate's last line but the bell rang loudly rudely interrupting they conversation. The group stood and began to exit the cafeteria.

Kate lend over to Rick's ear just before they split their ways and whispered in her most sexiest voice "This isn't over Rick." she emphasised on the 'Rick'.

Chills ran up Rick's spine from the heat and tone of her voice.

"Oh it's on like donkey-kong, Miss Beckett." Rick whispered back, grabbing hold of her soft light blue polo shirt then letting go gently.

The group immediately split into two groups. One of the boys and the other the girls. The only thought in both Kate and Rick's minds was _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_

**Ideas and reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
